The Sins Of Chaos
by Capricorn the mediocre
Summary: this is a story about how the seven deadly sins were released into Equestria and how they were defeated, but can the one who shows regret be saved? Or was his fate sealed long ago? (Incomplete/Needs a rewrite)
"Tia they have escaped from tartarus" Princess luna said in a panicked voice, "who has escaped from tartarus?" Said princess Celestia while comforting her younger sister. "The sins of chaos!" Luna wailed in despair "how? I thought the seal would last at least another 50 years" "We do not know." Said princess luna as her panic caused her to devolve back into Royal Canterlot voice "calm down Luna we have the elements and Discord to help fix this" comforted Celestia "that is what i'm afraid of, Discord has already betrayed us once" "and he learned from the mistake that nearly lost him his friendship with Fluttershy" "I know Tia but-" whatever she had been about to say was interrupted by a deployment of royal guards who had brought grave news ponyville had been attacked and mister and misses cake have been kidnapped by a large monster that had been reportedly seen running into the everfree with fluttershy in her paws. "Discord get out here!" Yelled princess luna in her royal canterlot voice. A shadow with red demonic eyes was seen slowly creeping towards the princesses as it grew closer it simply stated "Discord can't come to the phone right now please leave a message after the beep." "He teleported in between the two sisters got right next to their ears and whispered beep" Flash sentry who happened to be one of the guards from the detachment. "We cannot tolerate such blatant disrespect towards our princesses you need to leave you can go willingly or we can force you." "Oh that's a laugh" wrath said his voice dripping with malice. "If you can name one time when the royal guards either stopped a threat or put a meaningful contribution to stopping the bad guy I will leave, heck I will even apologize" As flash sentry struggled to remember a time then the royal guards actually helped vanquish or prevent a threat he realised something the royal guards are more than a little bit incompetent after all it it was their duty to watch over the seals that kept the bad guys at bay simple job even they managed to screw up. As he hung his head in shame along with most of the royal guards princess celestia choose then to speak. "Do not worry my faithful guards there are some things that can't be prevented by you or me and you have done well to have delayed them as long as you have" "now as for you" she said addressing wrath directly "what do you want?" "What do I want? Well that's silly what would you want after being sent to tartarus for 1985 years?" "A sandwich" she said sarcastically "cute, what I want is revenge on everyone who imprisoned us" "in fact we have already gotten the betrayer" "did he really thing if he turned us in you would let you go?" "Yes" "and two bad that little deception cost you the elements you could use them right about now" "princeses" six voices shouted out in unison. Wrath looked unimpressed until he noticed that everybody had an element and did not look happy to see him "Well time flies when you are having fun and all that" but it looks like it's my cue to leave the royal guards grabbed onto him and prevented him from leaving since the mane six had not fired yet one of the guards felt obligated to yell out "just fire we should not be harmed" as the mane six prepared to fire Wrath made a last ditch attempt to stall them "I know what you are thinking should I zap him and the answer might surprise you" it was at that point the elements zapped him and dispelled the illusion. "Well I managed to stall longer than i'd hoped" a distinctly female voice spoke out seeming to echo so you couldn't quite figure out where it was coming from "wrath was preoccupied "entertaining" Discord for the evening so I figured what would be the harm in seeing what you had up your sleeves, and you bought it like discount flowers." That was the last time they heard the voice, for now at least. "Do you guys know any good restaurants around here Gluttony wanted me to ask" (narrator powers activate) "oh come on you are making me look bad" (narrator powers deactivate) "what was that?" Everyone except flash sentry said Celestia noticed this and asked him "what is the matter" he responded with "has me devoting my entire life to being a guard actually helped anyone?" Celestia had a moral dilemma on one hand she did not wish to lie to one of her subjects but on the other seeing one of her subjects sad like this knowing one word could make it better or worse. But it was to late to help as Flash say the hesitation on her features and took it as a sign of the worst and simply asked "Why do you have guards if they don't help anyone" "but they do help people just not in the way you would think" she took a moment to collect her thoughts "when people see a royal guard they are comforted by the fact that a guard is moments away if anything should happen, in reality their lives rest in the hooves of a few people who keep them alive" "that's supposed to make me feel better? Knowing that my whole life I have just been an actor pretending to be helpful?" "That is one way to look at it yes but wouldn't you rather think of it like this, "you comfort the people you are supposed to protect and that helps them not live their lives in fear, most people are aware the royal guards are less than exceptional in their performance of their duties but they now you would all die if needed to defend the people of equestria and that gives them corage knowing that their is litterally an army of people who are willing to die for them." "Yea I guess"

This concludes chapter one 


End file.
